Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
This is the first Roleplay thread of the series created by clank3000 and cubed_316. Opening Post ---- Darth Exdias stands aboard his Sith Vessel, gazing out to the stars. Suddenly, a young looking man walks from behind of Darth Exdias, he kneels, Exdias nods to him and he rises. The young man stands silently, staring out in the same way as Darth Exdias. Darth Exdias: Voren, you sit there, pretending to be calm. But the force in you is like a storm in the ocean. I can feel it inside you and trying to keep it concealed from me not only lowers my trust in you, but it makes me think that you are not a capable apprentice. Voren Mardo: No, I am fit for your needs. But I'm just confused as to why I have not done anything yet. I have trained for years with the same pathetic Sith soldiers of yours, which might I remind you, you do not have plenty of. I do not even have a lightsaber yet, I am quite over the age of skill to be able to weild one, yet there is just Zabrak swords in my bunker. Darth Exdias: Do not fret, young apprentice. Learn to master your skills before you wish for a lightsaber, do not be dependant on a very rare weapon. Voren Mardo: I HAVE mastered my skills! I am ready for the next step in my training, I am even ready for full graduation! Darth Exdias: Are you sure you are ready for graduation? Do you realise that graduation means that I am dead and you the new ruler of the Sith? Do you honestly think you can defeat me? Do not forget your place, or I shall have you Dead! Voren Mardo: I forget my place, Master, I am sorry. A man at the display console looks over to Darth Exdias and reports bad news... Sith Shipworker: Master! Master, a Republic Cruiser has entered space just along the rim! I think we should deploy our men down to the planet before the Republic makes a stop to our plans. Darth Exdias: Really? You think we should? Well then, I should jsut take your advice, but wait. Aren't I the Sith Lord and commander of this ship? Yes, yes I think I am. So before you try to dictate my thoughts to fit what you want, don't. We will continue to find a stable enough landing point on Raxxona and close enoguh to the tomb. Send some fighters out and a boarding ship to the Republic cruiser. Voren, are you ready to do something? Voren Mardo: Of course Master, what is it? Darth Exdias: First, I want you to kill this incompitent man who thinks he runs things, then I want you to assemble some men of your picking and command a strike force at the Republic vessel. Voren Mardo: Yes, Master. Voren takes the man by the collar of his uniform and drags him out from the deck. Voren stabs the man in the heart outside of the doors and throws him down a garbage shaft. Voren then goes to his quarters to get the rest of his robes on and assemble the strike force.